iFind Out Carly's True Nature
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Sam finds out what Carly truly is.


**A/N I know I should be working iWish Upon A Star but I spent last night on chat. Next week I'll upload 2 chapters for that fic to make up for it. I'm writing this story because I'm sick of all the Sam hate. The girl followed her heart (which was very hard for her to do) and all they do is hate on her because it got in the way of Creddie. Ever notice how it wasn't this bad before iOMG? This is just their extremely offensive way of bitching about Creddie being dead. Keep in mind that I'm not writing this because I hate Carly (I don't). She played a very important role in getting and keeping Seddie together. One of the reasons I'm writing this is to show that while the Creddie shippers bash Sam Carly isn't the perfect little goddess they think she is. The other reason is that his is my way of venting after 17 months of listening to this crap. Bear in mind that these are exaggerated but they do have a kernel of truth in them.**

Sam's POV

Today was the day we turned in our research papers. We were paired up for this. I was paired up with Carly and Freddie was paired up with Gibby. It was a weird assignment because most of the time research papers are done without a partner. This time around I actually worked really hard. I needed to do well on this paper because I was on the edge of failing the class. A really good grade would bring my grade up to a C but I just hoping it would bring me up to a D. If I didn't get at least that I wouldn't be able to graduate and my mom said she would kick me out of the house if I didn't graduate. That's why I worked just as hard as Carly if not harder. I was actually pretty proud of what I accomplished. I got to the lockers and found Carly talking to Freddie.

"So what's your paper on?"

"We're doing a statistical study of people's reactions when Gibby takes his shirt off. Don't ask. It was Gibby's idea."

"Oh. Me and Sam are doing a study about how ham—"

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam. I just wanted to let you know I changed the thesis last night. It's amazing now."

"Okay Carly. I really hope we do well. I really need a good grade on this."

"We'll do fine. Let's get to class."

We went to class and handed in our papers.

"Alright class, I want you to read chapters 8-10 in your textbook this period. I'm going to grade your papers."

Mr. Mackey sat down at his desk and began grading papers. I had left my textbook at home so I decided to take a nap.

I woke up to Carly shaking me.

"What gives Carly? I was having a dream I was in ham land."

"Mr. Mackey wants to talk to us."

I followed Carly to the front of the classroom.

"Girls, I have reason to believe your thesis was plagiarized. I want to know which one of you did it."

"Sam must have. I didn't plagiarize anything." Carly lied.

"What? You said you changed the thesis!"

"Sam, it's your word against Carly's. You have a 59% in this class and Carly has gotten an A on almost every assignment. She's sitting at a 93%. I highly doubt Carly would plagiarize. I'm sorry Sam but I have to give you an F. Carly, this is a good paper so you get a B+."

"Carly, you have to admit you did it. You can still get a B in this class if you just admit you did it. I can't take this F. I won't be able to graduate."

"I didn't do it Mr. Mackey."

"Okay then. I believe you Carly."

The bell rang.

"Okay class, it's time to go."

Carly skipped off and I pulled Freddie aside.

"Did you see that? Carly lied about the thesis so she wouldn't have to take a grade drop."

"Yeah, it wasn't right. I'll try to talk with her after school."

Carly had last period off so she went home early. When me and Freddie got out of our last class we went back to Carly's apartment.

"Hi guys!"

"Don't hi me. You just totally screwed me over."

"Yeah, you said that you changed the thesis. Why are you blaming Sam?"

"Because if I get and F on the paper I'll get a B in the class. That will ruin my perfect 4.0 GPA."

"So what? Now I'm not graduating and getting kicked out of the house. It's your fault anyway."

"Yeah Carly, that was pretty low."

"Why should I give up my 4.0 just so Sam can pass the class? She'll probably just fail something else anyway."

"Because you're the one who plagiarized. Why don't you take responsibility for yourself instead of throwing me under the bus?"

"Yeah, what kind of friend are you? Are you going to throw me away when it's convenient?"

"I have to go convince my mom not to kick me out because of you."

Someone knocked on the door. Carly got up and answered it.

"Hey baby."

It was Donnie from our school. She pulled him in and started French kissing him.

"Ugh, nasty Carly. If you need me I'll be driving Sam home."

"You're driving me home?

"Yeah, come on."

Me and Freddie left Carly's apartment. The last thing I heard Carly say is:

"Hey Donnie, want to come back to my room?"

Freddie drove me back to my house. My mom was waiting on the porch.

"Don't you come into this house! Mr. Mackey called and said you failed his class. I told you I'd kick you out. So stay out."

"You're the one to talk! You dropped out when you were 14!"

I turned back to the car and Freddie was on his phone. I opened up the door. Freddie was talking to his mom.

"Okay thanks mom. Bye."

"My mom won't let me back in. I don't have anywhere to live."

"It's okay Sam. I just convinced my mom to let you live with us. We can get your stuff tomorrow."

Wow. First he sided with me in my fight with Carly and now he's letting live with him.

"Thanks Freddie."

I hugged him and we drove back to his place. While Freddie was getting his key out I heard a sound coming from Carly's apartment.

"Uhh uhh uhh uhh"

"Sounds like Carly's banging that dude. What a slut."

"Sam, don't say that. But yeah, you're right" he said smiling at me.

We entered his apartment and Freddie got me some ham.

"You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

I laid down on Freddie's bed and tried to get some sleep but the sounds of Carly banging her boyfriend kept me up. When she finally stopped I finally fell asleep.

The next morning me and Freddie walked into the school to see Carly making out with a boy at her locker. I don't know his name but it wasn't Donnie. When me and Freddie got there she pulled away.

"Geez Carly, how many guys have you been with?" Freddie asked.

"A lot Freddie. Now leave me in peace. Come on Matt, I have surprise for you in the janitor's closet."

She grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him into the janitor's closet.

"Come on Freddie let's go to class while Carly whores around."

"You go. I have to do something first."

I went to class. 10 minutes later Principal Franklin came over the intercom.

"Carly Shay and Sam Puckett, please go to the principal's office."

I wondered if Freddie told Principal Franklin about Carly's lying. I walked into the Principal's office and Carly and Freddie were there. Carly had an angry look on her face.

"Good Sam, you're here. Freddie tells me you have something to tell me about Carly."

"Yeah, that plagiarism Mr. Mackey blamed me for was Carly's. She blamed me because she didn't want to get a B in the class and ruin her 4.0 GPA."

"No I didn't. Sam's lying just so she can graduate!"

"No you're lying Carly. I was there when you told Sam that you changed the thesis. That's the part that was plagiarized."

"I, uh, umm—"

"Carly, I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished, both for the plagiarism and lying about it. Had you just come clean about it you would have just failed the assignment and you would have gotten a B in the class. Since you lied I have to assign you an F for the class as well. I'm sorry."

Carly started crying. I got a sense of satisfaction that Carly got what she deserved. I was also very happy with Freddie.

"That's what you get you stupid bitch. You're such a whore and a liar" I demeaned her.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I have to give you detention for that. You can't call people that."

"Ugh fine. I'll be here after school." We all left. Carly huffed and went to class. I faced Freddie.

"Thanks Freddie. You really saved me there."

"No problem."

I looked Freddie in his chocolate brown eyes and she just seemed so sweet. I started to feel like I had never felt before.

Freddie leaned in and kissed me.

"Sorry."

"Freddie, that was amazing. You're pretty awesome for a dork."

"You're pretty awesome for a blonde headed demon." He smiled at me.

"So are what are we now?"

"What do you want to be?"

"You know." I said, giving him a playful shove.

"My girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

I leaned in and kissed him again. We went back to class holding hands. Carly saw us and she looked like she was thinking of something. After class I had to go to detention.

"I'll be waiting for you at my apartment Princess Puckett."

Detention was long and boring. The teacher fell asleep and I was able to sneak out and vandalize the side of the school. I got back to Bushwell Plaza and I couldn't believe what I saw. Carly was at Freddie's door shoving her tongue down his throat. He was trying to push her away but her arms were wrapped around him tightly. That did it for me. I was tired of babying Carly. This was the last straw. I grabbed Carly the hair and ripped her away from Freddie.

"What the fuck are you doing? That's my boyfriend!"

"You made me fail that class! Why couldn't you just take the F for me like a little bitch that you are?"

"Because I'm tired of giving everything up for you. I'm done defending you. Next time some thug tries to beat the shit out of you I'm gonna let her. Now you're trying to take my boyfriend, you never liked him before!"

"I just wanted to show him a good time and get revenge on you. You're an ugly little bitch and I don't know why I was ever friends with you. You good for nothing piece of—"

As Carly bashed me my anger built up. As she reached the end her statement I couldn't take it anymore. I swung at her and hit her in the side of the head. She fell over and I climbed on top of her and started punching in the face. Soon her nose started bleeding and I got up.

"Now stay away from my boyfriend you little slut!"

I kicked her in the side for good measure and I left her on the ground and went into Freddie's apartment with Freddie.

**A/N That's done. Again, I'm not anti-Carly. To suggest Carly is a threat to Seddie is downright laughable. Carly and Seddie can and should coexist. This is just to vent about the Sam hate and allow other Seddie shippers to do the same. I want to know what you think, but it should go without saying that hate will be deleted.**


End file.
